runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Airblade86/Archive 1
You have new messages (last change). Welcome! : -- 09:03, 26 September 2008 (UTC) My Rfa Can you tell people to vote on my RFA because nobody is. -- 00:23, 11 October 2008 (UTC) ok. 16:29, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Request for Adminship. 16:30, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Sig Yes there is. Just put it on Template:Signatures/Airblade86 -- 16:33, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Re: No problem. -- 16:10, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Re: Delete Temp Your point? -- 00:08, 13 October 2008 (UTC) :Well, if something needs deleted, it might as well be a speedy delete. But if you really need to have one, make it yourself. -- 00:41, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Application to Guthix Blade Runescape Username: E1095 Magic: 63 Combat: 59 Prayer: 43 Runecrafting:52 Ranged: 42 Attack: 49 Total Level: 903 I am in Ranging, champions and runecrafting guild. I only need 2 or 3 more levels up before I get into both the Magic and Mining guilds. Higher Level Quests Completed Shilo Village, One small favour, Holy Grail, Dragon Slayer, Watchtower, Underground Pass, The lost city, Another slice of H.A.M., Waterfall quest, The grand tree, Fairy tale part 1, Icthlarins little Helper, Troll Stronghold. I am interested in joining a fun clan that abides by the rules of runescape. I like playing minigames and I like your clans name. If I join I will be respectful of other clan members and obey clan code of conduct RFA Hmmm.... let me think about it. I'll decide tomorrow. (I'm going somewhere in a couple of mins) -- 21:51, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Runescape username:cor156 i would like to join your because it seems like it's fun and stuff skills: combat lv is 91 total lv is 1034 working on getting 99 strenght also working i have 62 mage 67 range umm....i also have stuff in ge selling once it all sells i will have about 1.7mil i think then i have my rune g armour hope i can join!!! =Application= Runescape Username: Tigertry Combat: 103 Prayer: 55 Ranged: 70 Attack: 76 Defence: 78 Strength: 84 Total Level: 1400 something I am in Ranging, champions and runecrafting, fishing, mining, warriors, magic etc. guilds Higher Level Quests Completed Shilo Village, One small favour, Holy Grail, Dragon Slayer, The lost city, A Waterfall quest, The grand tree, Fairy tale part 1, Troll Stronghold, Edgar's Ruse, desert treasure I would like to join your clan due to its participation in minigames such as clan wars. I will abide by the rules of the clan and by that of Runescape. My private is on most of the time.I have 11 mil and more in items possible clan recruit: RUNESCAPE username: squid88888. magic:13 Hitpoits:16 combat:18 attack:15 woodcutting:43 defense:LOW I have a rune axe and lots of money for a free player.I also have some high lvl friends that i no in real life that are rich in runescape. I have some questes done. I normally go on world 96 with my friends. I can make runes. I'm not a noob. I no runescape stuff and lingo and txt words. Re:Admin Sure I don't care. -- 02:00, 20 October 2008 (UTC) :Go for it. -- 11:24, 21 October 2008 (UTC) re:union ill think about it, my gang is individual and a criminal gang, lol, but i might because you seem chinese ------ Brother Btz has entered the building! 10:10, 24 October 2008 (UTC) u r a sysop!? and i checked, 195 edits!? WTF!? i have more than 500 and i didnt dare to start an RFA lol Brother Btz has entered the building! 10:57, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Re:User Thanks, 17:09, 25 October 2008 (UTC) :Yep. -- 19:46, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Re:Stuff Well an admin can do things like delete pages, protect pages, block users, and so on. A b' crat can do all of those things, but they have the ability to change the rights of users. Basically, they can make users rollbacks, admins, or b 'crats. -- 20:56, 26 October 2008 (UTC) :Yep. -- 21:01, 26 October 2008 (UTC) ::That's the MediaWiki:Sitenotice. -- 21:16, 26 October 2008 (UTC) :::Why? There's only like you, me, and a couple of other users that are active. -- 22:51, 26 October 2008 (UTC) ::::I don't care. -- 00:03, 1 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Make sure in your preferences it says in the signature box, " " and that the Raw Signature box is checked. -- Spencer Talk 20:35, 1 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::Hmmm.... Try just adding to the sig box, and make sure the raw sig is checked. And as for the background, I took a pic of the whole screen on my userpage and I copied the color of that to my pic and uploaded a new image of me. -- Spencer Talk 14:20, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Nope. -- Spencer Talk 18:38, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Thank you! I feel pretty honored to have my Clan featured!-- 22:46, 28 October 2008 (UTC) featured yeah thanks, i do want it 2 b featured, thanks Brother Btz has entered the building! 20:22, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :yeah thanks, please block Brother Btz has entered the building! 10:59, 3 November 2008 (UTC) recruitment application. Hey my name's Lewbot1 and I'm interested in joining your clan... I've read most of the guthix blade home page and it looks pretty neat so here's my application. I haven't been playing runescape very long since just after easter 08' to tell the truth but I think that i have a good knowledge of runescape and decent stats for such a short time on. I am a F2P player and have completed all the F2P quests (apart from dragon slayer which i have begun) and all the achievement diarys. I would consider myself a miner and have plenty of ores and trinkets in my bank, e.g. over 800 silver tiaras hand crafted by me... ye i know but i was bored ok? well that all i can say really but here are my stats for you to look at hope you like them! : attack:39-----------Hitpoints:37-----------Mining:58 strength:35---------Mem skill--------------smithing:44 defense:35----------Mem skill--------------fishing:30 ranged:1------------Mem skill--------------cooking:40 Prayer:23-----------Crafting:43------------firemaking:31 magic:31------------Mem skill--------------woodcutting:32 runecrafting:6------Mem skill--------------Mem skill Mem skill-----------Mem skill--------------Mem skill 19:47, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Cool --Arcanewill 01:27, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Application Hello! I am Imp Lord777 on Runescape and I am interested in joining your clan! It seems very organized and neat. I am a meleer and I am a f2p. My Combat level is 45, which, seeing as most of your members are over lvl 60, I will probably be one of the weakest. Here are my stats: Attack-40 ; Hitpoints-38 ; Mining-37 Strength-35 ; Agility-1 ; Smithing-31 Defence-36 ; Herblore-1 ; Fishing-40 Ranged-30 ; Thieving-1 ; Cooking-39 Prayer-25 ; Crafting-12 ; Firemaking-41 Magic-23 ; Fletching-1 ; Woodcutting-52 Runecrafting-16 ; Slayer-1 ; Farming-1 Construction-1 ; Hunter-1 ; Summoning-1 I have 35 quest points and have completed the Beginner and Easy tasks in the Achievement Diary. The quests I still need to complete are: Black Knight's Fortress, Dragon Slayer, and Shield of Arrav. I usually wear full mithril, a rune scimitar, adamant kiteshield, and an amulet of power. I have about 40k (lol I'm poor). I promise to always obey all of the clan's rules. I hope I can join! Wyvernflame 05:07, 5 November 2008 (UTC)Imp Lord777 Ally Thank you very much for asking us to be an ally to you. We accept the "ally-invitation" and will rename our clan from "Shop Owners" to "Guthix' Chamber". Thank you! Remember to put us on allies' list on Guthix Blade page. Yupp! Owners Srry, I mixed Blade and Chamber, so that was an accident I'm going to fix this right now! --Khalym95 07:45, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Userpage I can't seem to find out whats wrong with your user page, but I do know it has to do something with the template:Infobox character and something else on your userpage that i havent found yet. I'll ask a staff mem to help you out. -- 23:59, 7 November 2008 (UTC) :Yeah. -- 02:43, 8 November 2008 (UTC) ::Just add the category "Users in School" because it wasn't showing up with that template your made with it. You can fix it because I'm a little busy with the MediaWiki crud. -- 19:40, 8 November 2008 (UTC) :::What is it? -- 19:43, 8 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Well I'm not an expert on kick scooters, but if you need any help, just let me know. -- 19:48, 8 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Idk, putting a lot of links on other RuneScape related wikis and advertising in different areas. -- 19:51, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Application Username= 1800 Si Uy B My name is 1800 si uy b and i would like to apply to join the Guthix Blade clan. I am a member, I have 74 combat level and all of my melee skills are 60. I also have 40 magic. I have Dragon weapons and armour but I also have rune to use on f2p. My highest skill is 87 cooking. I have completed all f2p quests and a few members quests as well. I do not have any blackmarks or offences on my account and I always follow the Runescape rules. I would like to be part of a clan that follows the rules and to be part of the group. I think Guthix Blade is a great clan and I would be happy to join. 1800 si uy b 10:31, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Hi Hi my runescape username is: xzero243 My stats are: attk:70:str:68 def:66 mage:55 wc:70 prayer:50 I have 80 quest points and my cb level is 84. I wear rune platebody(used to be dragon chain but lost in PK) Dragon legs, dragon gauntlets, obesdian cape, amulet of glory, dragon boots, helm of neizort,rune defender and abby whip. I would like to join this clan and i would also like to make my clan a allie of this clan. My clan is made of mostly members of levels 50+. Um....Ive killed a king black dragon, raided the white knights castle, have 3m so i think ive satisfied ur requirements. XZERO243(PLEASE ACCEPT ME I PROMISE TO OBEY UR RULES) Stuff SJ How do u create a page about urself? cos i saw a page bout uand i woundered. Application to Join Clan Hey, my RuneScape username is Lordgeorge16 and I would like to join the Guthix Blade clan. Here are my levels at the moment: Attack: 58 Defense: 58 Strength: 59 Magic: 53 Range: 8 Hitpoints: 59 Prayer: 33 Combat Level: 71 Total Level: 601 I'm a free player in full rune and with a rune 2h, and I normally keep my private chat on friends. I pretty much only use mage in Fist of Guthix, but if I have the right runes, I'll mage at Clan Wars and stuff like that too. I promise to obey the rules and everything, and, yeah, that's about it. Oh, almost forgot, I've done all free player quests. Lordgeorge16 23:51, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Re:AJAX The AJAX feature is an automated refreshing program. In other words it refreshes the recent changes page so that you don't have to reload the page to see new entries. This works best in a crowded wiki, but my friend put it on ust for funzies and to just get it over with so we don't have to worry about it in the future. -- 23:03, 11 November 2008 (UTC) :Thanks. -- 01:28, 12 November 2008 (UTC) ::What do you mean new sig?-- 04:08, 12 November 2008 (UTC) App to Guthix Blade RS name: ccleanerfan Melee Specialist. Combat lvl: 62 ATK: 51 STR: 54 DEF: 50 HP: 51 Mining: 60 WC: 64 Total lvl: 609 I have rune armor, saving up for full guthix. I have completed all of the f2p quests. I have over 100k. I spend like 800k today on guthix plates and kiteshield. I have a rune scimi and 2h. I also have rune gauntlets from FoG. Re:Welcome Message Thanks for the warm welcome. :) Yeah, I asked Spencer about it and he said maybe in the future when more Admins are needed, but I'm a Rollback now. I signed your guestbook btw. Soldier 1033talk 01:09, 14 November 2008 (UTC) :Actually, I asked Spencer, and he said it would be OK for me to do this to see what the community says, so I created an RfA. contacting you? I never see you online on runescape. when do you log on? I would like to meet you ingame sometime really soon -ccleanerfan ah, could you possibly come on now? I haven't seen any guthix blade members at all Sick I'm sick with the chicken pox (even thought I had the shot -_-), so you are going to have to make sure everything is in place while I'm gone. I should be able to be more active in about 5-7 days. Thanks, 15:31, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :I don't know, I would take that as a complement. They idolize you. :) -- 03:10, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::He he. -- 03:11, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :::Well, I would base it on how bad the vandalism was. Just go with your first instinct. -- 19:13, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::::I guess it is spelled "sysopped" according to Chia. -- 00:18, 19 November 2008 (UTC) :::::On a talk page? -- 00:24, 19 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::Archives are just for storing old talk pages. For instance, if your talk page is getting long, you can archive to save space and so that it doesn't take along time to load. -- 03:10, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Respoding To Request Hi, this is Zealot110 responding to your request to join my clan but so far I have had no luck in finding people to join, but from what you said it sounds like you have a clan already. So instead of you joining my empty clan how about I joust join yours? like I sain on my page, I'm new to this whole wiki thing so I don''t know entirly how it works buy if you want me to join your clan instead of me joining yours just message me back. ---- RE: Alliance Request OK i suppose our clans could be allies. btw it doesn't say anywhere on the guthix blade page that i'm a member, maybe that's because some spammer deleted my application... lol i like the idea of the Guthix Trio :) 1800 si uy b 06:35, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Stuff SJ could you move up my rank please? Im not satisfyed with my current rank Re:MediaWiki Give me a minute. I'll find it. -- 23:48, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :I believe it is the MediaWiki:Blockedtext -- 23:52, 20 November 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, that's just the symbol for like the person's name or IP address when a message pops up for them. -- 15:58, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Alliance 20:15, 21 November 2008 (UTC)]] Ally I saw your post on someone's page about making an alliance so that they could become more popular/well known. Well I was wondering if I could do that with you as I am unable to make websites or YouTube videos.-- 09:48, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Lavi107 to join Guthix Blade. Okay. I have all the requirements, except the armor, and the fist of guthix rating. im getting the armor now, and are just 20 points from the fist of guthix rating requirement. i'll repost when i get these things done. But I've completed more than 2 of the taskes. Completed Tasks: I've Killed a Level 42 White Knight of Falador. I have completes all but Dragonslayer on the Free Players Quest List.(i have 39 Quest points) I've killed a Gaurd. I've been to Karamja. I have well over 500Gp. I can use bronze or higher arrows. I can wear bronze or higher armor. I can cast earth strike or higher spells. So I've completed 8 of the 9 requirements. I hope that this is exceptable enough to get into the clan. Kudos on the Well respected clan of Guthix Blade. my regards, 07:38, 29 November 2008 (UTC)Lavi107 (level 52) Um...i cant get onto my clan page... Stuff Hey dude i cant get onto my clan page...help lol Application my name is markuss0123. i'm cb lvl 75 and i'd really like to join your clan because it looks very organized and fun. i have over 1 mil and i have met most of your requirements. i already have 41 quest points, killed a lvl 42 white knight, black knight and deadly red spider, have full rune, full green d'hide, i can cast water blast, i've been to 44 wilderness, karamja and a dungeon. the only thing i don't have is 250 rating in FoG. i have a rune 2h and i can catch and cook swordfish. i'm f2p. my stats are: attack:60-----------Hitpoints:60-----------Mining:46 strength:61---------Mem skill--------------smithing:40 defense:60----------Mem skill--------------fishing:74 ranged:40------------Mem skill--------------cooking:60 Prayer:46-----------Crafting:41------------firemaking:37 magic:49------------Mem skill--------------woodcutting:57 runecrafting:28------Mem skill--------------Mem skill Mem skill-----------Mem skill--------------Mem skill Conversation Ok, so here's the scoop; I have a laptop and a pc (the laptop has 3x the performance) but no internet at my house, but don't worry, I will have internet by next tuesday (at the soonest) it will be high speed dsl, but off the subject, whats your myspace and email address (so I can get ahold of you). And I have a dumb question, you will probably laugh at this, but how do you create an email account, and does it cost money?(because if it's free, the day I get internet, I will have an email a myspace, and a youtube) but anyway, back to the conversation about the alliance. (ps: what time zone do you live in, because on some days that I have school, you're able to reply back almost like youre at home.) oh yeah and I don't seem to be able to figure out whats wrong, because I sign, and it just puts my school's ip, and I know that I'm logged in though? 16:34, 2 December 2008 (UTC) I think I fixed it though. Kisanorame 16:37, 2 December 2008 (UTC) yep, definitely fixed it, sorry Conversation(cont.) I see then, I live in the central US. Is the move to california permanent, and where and when is wintumber going to be. But anyway, I am going to be acquiring High speed DSL on Tuesday, Dec, 9th. Ps; do you have an offocial clan web site, and how would I go about creating one, and does it cost money. Kisanorame 16:36, 3 December 2008 (UTC) :Ok, I will try to improve upon my clan page, but I am not that creative or experienced with this wiki business, I would like it if you or anyone else could help with my clan page (its ok if you don't) but anyway how did you create your offocial clan site and how would I go about doing it? Kisanorame 16:26, 4 December 2008 (UTC) featured article you said it will be featured for december, well? how comes you still haven't? Brother Btz has entered the building! 16:42, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Hey Hey Sj how r ya? RE: Multiple pages had been vandalized and it was late at night, so I semi-protected it for the night because I was getting off and no other admins were on. It was just a safeguard, but it has expired. Soldier 1033talk 03:41, 8 December 2008 (UTC) RE: Alliance Yeah, I think our clans are allies now because on both of the clan pages the other is on their allies list. My clan usally log on at around 4pm on weekdays, which is like 11pm in california. On the weekends though I'm usually on most of the time RE: Talk Page I have no idea. I wondered the same thing when I saw your talk page the other day, but I figured you had centered it so I didn't mess with it. Soldier 1033talk 00:39, 9 December 2008 (UTC) : That's probably what's causing it. It's mostly likely centering everything on the page instead of just the top area. Soldier 1033talk 01:16, 9 December 2008 (UTC)